The Challenge
by smdhhj
Summary: Sequel dari I Just Want You. Disini Eunhae harus menjalani sebuah tantangan. Tantangan seperti apakah itu? Eunhae, Hyukhae, Yaoi, BoxBoy. REVIEW?


Title: The Challenge

Author: smdhhj

Rating: T

Pairing: HyukxHae, EunxHae

[!] Yaoi, Boy's love, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Pregnant for uke xD

**Ini sequel request dari NemoSnower, Cutefish, Fishiie LophehaeUKE**,** Cho Kyura dan xxx. Maaf ya kalo aneh ._. dan saya gak handal dalam membuat ffnc *poor author* udah gitu ini lagi puasa hehe xD**

**Happy reading~^^**

.

.

.

Seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena ia keramasi. Matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang terlelap dibalik selimut tebal berwarna biru. Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir namja itu. Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah lumayan kering, ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Di ambilnya baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dan boxer dengan warna senada. Setelah berpakaian, namja itu mengambil remote ac dan membesarkan suhunya. Jelas kamar ini dingin suhu yang ia pasang pada acnya semalam tujuh belas derajat celcius. Dia tidak ingin berkeringat saat tidur karena itu bisa menganggunya dan juga istrinya. Ya mereka semalam 'berolahraga' ria hingga lupa waktu.

Namja pencinta warna biru itu duduk disebelah istrinya yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Dia mengelus lembut rambut brunette coklat sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hae… ireona. Ini sudah siang."

Namja yang dipanggil Hae itu menggeliat pelan. Matanya tetap terpejam dan ia makin mengeratkan selimutnya. Suaminya tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar, hm? Aku lapar dan aku ingin dibuatkan makanan olehmu."

Hening.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG!"

Donghae langsung membuka matanya mendengar teriakan yang menurutnya sangat menganggu mimpi indahnya itu.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Bisa pelan tidak, sih? Kau mau membuatku tuli?"

Hyukjae membelai lembut surai rambut brunette coklat itu sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, ya? Habis kau juga yang tidak mau bangun daritadi. Terlalu lelah memangnya karena semalam?"

Wajah Donghae berubah merah karena kalimat terakhir –lebih tepatnya pertanyaan- yang diucapkan suaminya itu. Hyukjae tertawa dan terus menggoda Donghae hingga wajah namja itu benar-benar merah. Donghae mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Hyukjae mengambil bantal yang digunakan Donghae untuk menutupi wajahnya lalu memeluknya.

"Cepat mandi dan masak makanan untukku. Aku lapar."

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku. Memangnya aku pembantumu apa?"

"Ya! Nyonya Lee cepat kerjakan atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan normal."

Donghae sedikit menegang mendengar ancaman suaminya itu. Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak mau mencari masalah yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae pergi ke ruang tamu dan menonton televisi. Tidak acara yang bagus menurutnya. Dengan sekali menekan tombol power di remotenya, layar televisi itu berubah menjadi hitam.

Donghae sudah berada di dapur. Dia sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku masaknya. Hyukjae datang dan langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas. Donghae dengan senang hati memberikan suaminya itu sebuah death glare. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Seram sekali istriku kalau sedang serius. Di ganggu sedikit saja dia marah." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Kau mau makan apa, Hyukkie?"

"Memakanmu~"

Dan dengan senang hati Donghae menghadiahi suaminya itu sebuah death glare lagi. Hyukjae bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ikut kau saja, Hae."

"Hm baiklah. Aku mau masak steak kesukaanku. Daging di kulkas masih ada, kan?"

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya, tanda ia tidak tahu. Donghae memeriksa kulkas.

"Syukurlah masih ada."

Donghae mengeluarkan daging itu dari kulkas. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Time to cooking."

::The Challenge::

"Besok aku akan pergi mengunjungi orang tuaku. Kau ikut, ya Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae yang sedang asyik memakan steak buatan istrinya itu mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum.

"Enak?"

"Sangat!"

Donghae tertawa melihat suaminya yang begitu menikmati steak buatannya. Dia membawa piring yang sudah kosong dan kotor itu ke dapur. Hyukjae yang baru selesai makan pun ikut membantunya membawa beberapa piring kotor.

Donghae sedang mencuci piring sekarang. Ia sangat terganggu dengan tangan kekar Hyukjae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyuruh Hyukjae untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangnya itu dan Hyukjae hanya mengacuhkannya. Donghae semakin terganggu karena Hyukjae menaruh kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Hyukjae yang sedang menganggunya itu. Donghae sangat tidak ingin diganggu jika ia sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan. Donghae sangat marah pada orang yang menggaggunya itu. Donghae memang kesal pada Hyukjae yang menganggunya sekarang, tetapi hanya sedikit. Dia tidak bisa marah pada suaminya itu. Rasa cintanya mengalahkan rasa marahnya.

Donghae tidak bergeming dari tempatnya setelah selesai mencuci semua piring kotor itu. Hyukjae masih tetap pada posisinya. Donghae menoleh ke bahu sebelah kanannya, dimana kepala Hyukjae berada. Donghae tersenyum melihat suaminya itu tertidur di bahunya. Hembusan nafas Hyukjae tepat mengenai leher Donghae dan itu membuatnya sedikit geli. Dengan pelan Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae. Dikecupnya lembut bibir plump milik suaminya itu. Ciumannya membuat Hyukjae terjaga dari tidurnya. Hyukjae membalas ciuman istrinya. Mereka saling melumat. Ciuman itu tidak penuh napsu seperti ciuman semalam. Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae. Otomatis ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hae."

Keduanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

::The Challenge::

Donghae memencet bel rumah orang tuanya yang terletak di samping pagar besi yang mewah. Donghae adalah anak orang kaya. Ayahnya seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan dan ibunya seorang manager. Donghae sendiri seorang presdir. Pastinya mereka sangat kaya jika uang mereka bertiga disatukan. Donghae lebih memilih tinggal di apartement dibanding dirumahnya. Kedua orang tua Donghae tidak tahu menahu soal pernikahan dirinya dengan Hyukjae. Donghae sengaja tidak memberitahu karena ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk orang tuanya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah dan membuka pintu pagar dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Lelaki itu sangat senang atas kehadiran anak tunggal kesayangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, jagoan!" Ujar ayah Donghae dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Halo, ayah. Apa kabar?" Donghae memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayah baik. Kau?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sangat!"

Keduanya tertawa. Mereka mengabaikan Hyukjae yang menatap mereka iri. Hyukjae sudah tidak punya ayah yang sangat menyayangi dirinya. Ia teringat akan kejadian dulu dimana kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Air mata Hyukjae perlahan turun. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Hyukjae tidak mau Donghae melihatnya menangis.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam. Hyukjae sudah mulai akrab dengan ayah Donghae. Donghae mengembangkan senyumannya. Ibunya datang setelah membuatkan minum. Ayah dan ibu Donghae tidak ingin menyewa pembantu lagi setelah Donghae memilih tinggal di apartement.

"Oh, iya. Dia ini siapa, Hae?" Tanya sang ibu. Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Hyukjae.

"Dia suamiku."

"APA?" Tanya kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

Donghae mengangguk. Orang tuanya masih belum percaya. Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Membuat mereka percaya.

"Donghae kau itu lelaki. Tidak seharusnya kau menikah dengan sesama lelaki. Kau normal, sayang. Kau tidak gay!" Sang ibu berusaha meyakinkan anaknya itu.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, bu.."

"Oh, Tuhan. Siapa yang mengajarimu mencintai sesama jenis?"

Donghae diam. Dia menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi juga diam. Hyukjae menunduk.

"Jadi, kau anak muda yang mengajari anakku seperti itu. Asal kalian berdua tahu, Tuhan sangat membenci pernikahan kalian."

Donghae sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun menangis. Hyukjae yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk istrinya.

"Biarlah, yeobo. Mereka saling mencintai. Susah untuk membuat orang yang saling mencintai berpisah. Aku merestui hubungan mereka."

"Apa kau bilang, yeobo? Kau merestui mereka?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah merestui mereka! Aku ingin mereka berpisah!"

Tangisan Donghae semakin menjadi. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hyukjae. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana berpisah dengan Hyukjae dan ia tidak mau itu terulang. Hyukjae mempererat pelukannya pada Donghae. Hyukjae pun sama. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae. Sang ibu tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis karenanya.

"Baiklah ibu tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan suamimu, tetapi dengan satu syarat."

Donghae memandang ibunya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Kalian harus memberikanku cucu. Dan aku hanya memberi kalian waktu sebulan."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan.

"Satu lagi. Anak itu tidak boleh diadopsi. Harus dari rahimmu atau Hyukjae. Jika lebih dari sebulan maka kalian harus bercerai." Ujar sang ibu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Donghae menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak mau hal yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu terjadi. Donghae pamit pulang. Dia menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, kemudian berlari menjauh dari rumah kedua orang tuanya.

::The Challenge::

Sebentar lagi waktu yang diberikan ibu Donghae habis. Eunhae pun takut. Mereka berdua tidak mau berpisah. Mereka tidak ingin tersiksa satu sama lain. Tapi apa daya, baik Hyukjae ataupun Donghae belum ada yang mengandung. Donghae terus menerus menangis. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan namja yang amat dicintainya. Hyukjae juga demikian, tetapi dia tidak menangis sesering Donghae.

"Hae… mau tidak mau kita harus berpisah.."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Ibumu sebentar lagi akan datang…"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada berpisah denganmu, Hyukkie.."

"Ssstt. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Masa depanmu masih panjang."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berlari ke dapur. Hyukjae mengikutnya. Betapa terkejutnya Hyukjae mendapati Donghae sudah siap untuk menggoreskan pisau di pergelangan tangannya. Hyukjae berlari kearah Donghae.

"Hae.. jangan. Aku moh—"

Belum selesai Hyukjae berucap , Donghae sudah menggoreskan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua orang tua Donghae tiba di depan apartement mereka. Suara bel terdengar sampai ke dapur. Hyukjae menggendong Donghae yang sudah pingsan. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kunci mobil, Hyukjae segera berlari kecil keluar apartement. Dia melewati kedua orang tua Donghae yang memandangnya bingung. Ibu Donghae nyaris pingsan mendapati darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tangan anaknya. Mereka mengikuti Hyukjae yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan mobilnya.

::The Challenge::

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Hyukjaelah yang pertama kali dia lihat. Setelah itu kedua orang tuanya dan seorang dokter yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, chagi." Ujar Hyukjae kepada Donghae yang memandang dirinya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan dua orang sekaligus."

Hyukjae menatap sang dokter bingung.

"Istrimu, Lee Donghae sedang mengandung."

"Benarkah?" Ibu Donghae bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang dokter.

"Memangnya kau belum memeriksa dengan testpack, Donghae-ssi?"

Donghae menggeleng. Seminggu terakhir ini memang pasangan itu belum memeriksanya. Mereka sudah dilanda ketakutan duluan.

"Usianya sudah satu minggu. Selamat! Kau adalah namja istimewa." Dokter menyalami Donghae yang masih tidak percaya.

::The Challenge::

Nine months later

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar sampai ke telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum.

_Aku sudah menjadi ayah sekarang._

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan seorang suster menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Hyukjae. Dengan segera ia menggendong anaknya yang sudah dibersihkan itu. Hyukjae memandangi anaknya itu.

_Mirip sekali denganku._

Donghae sudah dibawa ke ruang rawat biasa. Hyukjae dan sang bayi menemaninya.

"Ayah dan ibu kemana?"

"Mereka pamit pulang. Katanya ada urusan. Hae, anak ini mirip sekali denganku."

"Tidak ada yang mirip denganku sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada."

Hyukjae tertawa senang. Donghae menghadiahinya sebuah death glare.

"Kalau kau mau aku dengan senang hati akan membuatnya."

"Kau gila. Aku baru dua jam yang lalu melahirkan."

"Tapi kan sesar bukan normal.."

Donghae mencubit pinggang suaminya itu. Tentu saja Hyukjae berteriak dan anak mereka yang sedang asyik tertidur harus terbangun. Tangisan bayi itu memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau harus menenangkannya, Hae!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau kan ibunya."

"Kau ayahnya."

"Berikan dia susu, Hae."

"Aku bukan yeoja, jadi tidak punya asi."

"Maksudku bukan asi tapi susu yang diberikan dokter tadi."

Donghae dengan pelan beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tiduri tadi. Dia berjalan dengan pelan. Rasa sakit diperutnya ia tahan. Sampailah ia di depan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sekotak susu bayi. Dibukanya kotak itu dan ia menggunting sebuah bungkusan didalam kotak itu. Diambilnya sendok khusus untuk susu bayi. Dua sendok susu itu sudah berada didalam botol. Ia harus kembali berjalan kearah sebuah dispenser yang terletak di dekat ranjang.

"Susumu sudah jadi , Donghyuk." Ujar Donghae senang.

"Donghyuk? Namanya?"

Donghae mengangguk dan segera menggendong Donghyuk. Dengan hati-hati Donghae memasukkan ujung botol susu itu ke dalam mulut Donghyuk. Hyukjae tersenyum.

_Sungguh beruntung aku memiliki seorang istri yang baik dan anak yang tampan._

Hyukjae duduk disebelah Donghae. Dielusnya lembut kepala Donghae. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Donghyuk.

"Kalau kau sudah besar jadilah seperti ayahmu."

"Jangan. Ayahmu pervert. Seperti ibumu saja, ya."

Dicubitnya pelan pipi Donghae.

"Hae.."

"Hm?"

"Kau cantik."

"Aku tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan darimu."

"Terserahlah yang penting aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, ya."

Hyukjae terkekeh. Hyukjae memegang dagu Donghae dan menghadapkan wajah Donghae ke wajahnya. Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengecup bibir istrinya. Donghae membalasnya.

"Oeee…."

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau menganggu, Donghyuk."

.

.

.

**Fin **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
